


Worth the Wait

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam thinks John is worth waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Worth the Wait  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 167  
>  **Summary:** Cam thinks John is worth waiting for.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Beautiful Pictures](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1065821.html) at 1_million_words

_Damn!_ He was late. Very late. And they’d had this day planned for months. He just knew Cam was going to be pissed.

The sand was hot between his toes as he rushed across the beach to where Cam sat waiting.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it.” Cam yelled over the roar of the waves as he shielded his eyes from the bright twin suns shining above them.

“I would’ve been here sooner but Elizabeth wanted to go over...” He stopped talking as Cam raised his hand.

“That’s okay.” 

John’s face was a mask of confusion. “You’re not upset?”

Cam reached up, grabbed John’s hand and pulled him down on the blanket beside him. “You’re worth the wait.”

John couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face at Cam’s admission. Who would have thought four little words would have the power to bring him to his knees? He scooted closer, pulled Cam into his arms and set to proving Cam right.


End file.
